The Love of Christmas
by zeldapeach
Summary: A SSB Holiday Edition! :3 Zelda tries to get Samus into the spirit of Christmas...


The Love of Christmas

A SSB Holiday Edition

Note: NOT canon to Never Alone but will have its hints there and here

"It's Christmas," Peach said. "That's why they're putting up those decorations."

"Christmas?" Zelda replied with interest as she rubbed her arms for warmth. "You mean it's like a winter festival?"

She loved festivals, she had always looked forward to one every season when she was back in Hyrule. It looked like she wouldn't be missing out the fun here after all.

Zelda took a good view of her surroundings to the last detail. The marketplace that the Emissary had set up for fighters and spectators alike was covered in a thin sheet of snow from last night. Strings of colorful light bulbs lined the roofs while bristly wreaths with red velvet bows had been tacked on every single door of every building. In the main square where an ice rink had been set up, they could see an enormous evergreen that towered over the entire area being propped up by two of the biggest residents: Bowser and DK.

"I guess you could call it that," Peach raised a mitten to her chin then pointed it at Zelda. "The catch is you have to get a present for a friend or loved one-it's part of the Christmas spirit."

"Oh, it's so cold!" Zelda shivered, pulling her fake-fur trimmed suede coat she'd borrowed from Peach tighter. It was heavy on her and together with her thin gown under it and boots which she had also taken from Peach; it made her sluggish in her movements but at least she was keeping warm. Her ears weren't as lucky; she massaged them frequently to keep the chill away; envious of Peach's fluffy pink earmuffs.

She looked up at the cloudy sky which held promises of snowflakes tonight.

"You know, tonight is the Eve," Peach brought up. "So you'd better get ready on gift grabbing soon."

"Mm-mm," Zelda nodded then let out a shriek as something wet and cold splattered against the nape of her neck, sliding down her spine under her coat.

She and Peach spun around to see Link and two other boys, Marth and Roy, laughing at them from a short distance where the snow was deeper.

"Oh you guys!" Peach exhaled, shaking her head with fists on her hips. "Grow up will you?"

Zelda frantically shook her coat to get the snowball out then yelled at them: "I'll get you for this!"

The boys ran from her as she trudged through the snow, taunting her and throwing more snowballs as she tried to chase them around while Peach watched the spectacle with mild amusement.

Eventually, Zelda resorted to flinging the snowballs in return when she couldn't catch up to them. The three guys avoided most of the snowballs she threw and fired back which Zelda caught most of the blows.

"Hey look!" Roy pointed out and Zelda turned her head to see Samus walking down the street with her shoulders hunched and hands down her jeans pockets.

"I dare one of you to hit her!"

Neither of the boys accepted but Zelda. Feeling daring; she bent down, rolling up a pile in her hands.

"Look, Zelda's going to throw the snowball at her!"

"Can you really hit your target, Zelda?"

"Don't do it Zelda, she'll make a snowman out of you!"

Zelda ignored their teasing and made a perfect ball the size of a grapefruit and threw it with such force she could muster which threw her off balance, making her fall backwards into the snow. She watched it sail towards Samus like a cannonball, she could practically hear it whizzing as it closed on impact.

SPLOOOSH!

It smacked the back of Samus's left shoulder hard which made her stop in her tracks. She turned, looking back and forth to find who had dared such a bold move. When her eyes landed on Zelda sitting in the snow, she smiled smugly.

_Uh oh, here it comes._

The boys darted away in different directions while Zelda struggled to her feet, managing to push herself up under the bulk of her clothes. She tried to run but she was no match for Samus whom ran through the deep snow swiftly in her light clothing.

"Gotcha!" she tackled Zelda from behind around the waist, making both of them fall onto the ground.

Samus pinned Zelda's to the snow, making her get a mouthful of it. She spat it out then she struck the snow with her arm back at Samus. Samus let out a laugh, returning the wave with another pile onto Zelda's hair. Soon covered in sleet, they rolled around to the point where Samus was lying on Zelda's side. The sounds of laughter subsided as they caught eye contact, gazing into each others' with serenity. Zelda could feel herself leaning in closer, nearly nose to nose. She pursed her lips.

But then Samus pulled away, standing up over her; her characteristic frown had returned. She then turned away from Zelda, rubbing her neck. Zelda saw it was stiff and tinged with a grayish-blue hue from the cold air. Samus let out a sigh, jamming her hands back down her pockets and walked away from the princess without a word.

"Oh…" Zelda sat up as she watched Samus disappear around a corner.

Peach walked over to her, helping her up.

"Just what is with that Samus?" Peach huffed, looking down the street where Samus had left.

_Boy, wouldn't I like to know?_

"She'll push you down but has no decency to pull you up after," Peach crossed her arms, tsk-tsking. "Typical of her, isn't it?"

Zelda didn't answer, only staring at the road in thought.

"I know what to get her," she whispered.

"What was that?" Peach said distractedly.

"Umm…nothing," Zelda blinked, blushing a soft pink.

"Mmm…" Peach smiled, then put an arm around Zelda's shoulders and led her to the buildings. "Why don't we do some shopping? It'll be fun."

Night arrived; already half of the fighters had left their apartments and headed to the town square.

Zelda was looking out the window of their dorm where she could see them walking down the street, bundled up in their winter clothes. No snow was falling yet. She glanced over her shoulder where she could see Samus lying on her bed, enjoying a small nap.

"Don't you want to go the festival?" Zelda asked, loudly enough so Samus could hear her.

"Hmm?" the hunter opened one eye then sat up, stretching. "Nah, I'm really not into those sorts of things."

"Oh but it'll be fun," Zelda persuaded.

"Eh, I don't like crowds."

"Oh…but…" Zelda fell silent.

Then she got an idea. She grinned.

"Would you do it for me?" she asked.

"Um!" Samus raised her head in revelation.

She stared at Zelda for a minute.

"If it'll shut you up, then fine," Samus grunted, tilting her head sideways as she crossed her arms.

Zelda only giggled.

After Zelda put her coat on, they went outside. While they walked down the lane, she looked in concern at Samus's light jacket which couldn't be helping her keep warm in this weather.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked.

Samus looked down at her jacket, shrugging. "Eh, I'm not bothered by it."

"But you could catch pneumonia or…" Zelda protested.

Samus cut her off with a glare: "I'm fine really."

She then walked farther in front of Zelda, with a sense of irritation. Zelda could only shake her head: "Oh Samus…"

The Christmas gala was a huge gathering; everybody had come and were now chatting, skating, snacking, or just idling by. Glowing festive green and red lights had been strung over the party area. The tree had also been decked out in shiny orb-shaped ornaments of various regal colors, a never-ending string of gold tinsel snaked through its branches, and striped candy canes that were hung up were at risk being snatched by sugar addicts. At the top; Pikachu, a strange yellow mouse creature and Kirby, a living pink ball, were just putting on the finishing touch: a five-pointed golden star. When it had been placed, it glowed and the rest of the tree followed suit: light-bulbs blazed like fireflies as they dotted the large evergreen.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful?" Zelda awed in the face of the luminous tree.

Samus wasn't impressed; she just shrugged.

"Oh, so both of you made it!" Peach came up to them with a broad grin then whispered to Zelda. "How'd you do it?"

"Magic of charm," Zelda answered under breath, unsuccessfully hiding a small smile.

Peach chuckled then her attention was directed to one of the male fighters calling her over. "Well, enjoy yourselves; I have some things to attend myself!"

She winked at them then left, catching up in conservation with a lean mustached guy named Luigi.

Being one of the two only women whom were easy to get along with, the men would often flock around Zelda when Peach was busy with another. The Hylian princess kept turning them away while Samus became restless as her impatience rose.

"Can we go back to the apartment?" she groaned, shifting her feet as Zelda let down another suitor. "This is getting boring."

This wasn't good; Zelda didn't want to lose her so soon when the party was just beginning and hadn't gotten down to the good part. So she thought of an idea that would occupy Samus for at least bit longer.

"Why don't we go ice-skating?" Zelda said, hugging Samus's arm.

"Ice...skating…?" Samus phrased the word as it was foreign.

"Yeah, it's fun!" Zelda chirped as she pulled her towards the ice rink.

They went up to the counter where they picked up two pairs of white laced skates fitting their shoe sizes and took them to a wooden bench nearby.

"See, you put on those blades then you get on the ice and move around," Zelda explained as she pulled on her ice skates.

"That doesn't sound like much fun," Samus sighed as she attempted to tie up her skates. She wasn't used to wearing shoes that you didn't zip up.

"Trust me," Zelda smiled then reached out to help Samus, tying the laces into tight knots. "There."

"Um…thanks," Samus mumbled with slight embarrassment.

Then they hobbled to the edge where Zelda slid onto the ice with grace and beckoned Samus to do the same.

"Ice skating requires balance," Zelda added, trying to restrain her giggles when Samus stepped onto ice, wobbling uneasily as she grabbed the guard-walls for support. She looked so cute, all clumsy like. "Do you need help?"

"N-no, I'm okay…" Samus mumbled as she tried to stand up straight but one of her feet would slip away under her and she'd try again. "Really…"

Zelda smiled then skated away from her: "Come on!"

When she had gained an even footing, Samus pushed herself off the rail after Zelda: "Hey, wait!"

She rotated her arms for stability as she tried to move her feet forward. She tripped which resulted in a fall on her behind.

"Ow!" she winced, rubbing her sore thighs. "That hurt."

Zelda went over to her, skating in a circle around her: "Need some help?"

"I didn't know it would be so slippery…" Samus said to her. "I'm not used to being so…unbalanced…"

"It's okay, happens every first time," Zelda smiled gently then reached a hand out. "Here, let me help you up."

"Uh…okay," Samus grabbed it.

Both pulled, being on ice and Samus being heavier than Zelda however; it resulted in a tumble.

"Oof!" Zelda gasped as she fell onto Samus.

They looked at each other, blushing at this awkward position.

"Heh, let's try this again…" Zelda chuckled nervously.

Soon, both were standing but as Samus put a hand onto Zelda's shoulder for support, her foot hit hers and both fell down again. Zelda laughed.

"…Try…again…" she managed the two words between giggles.

Finally they were up, both holding hands.

"Watch me," Zelda demonstrated, sliding a foot forward. "It's easy, just relax."

"Ok," Samus nodded, following her steps behind her until she was smoothly skating along. "Hey, this is fun."

Zelda smiled: "Told you so."

"I think I can do this," Samus said more confidently, moving forward. "You can let go now."

Zelda let go of her hand, encouraging her on. Samus moved along the ice even faster, spreading her arms. She enjoyed the rush of the chilly air against her face and hair.

_It feels so great; I've never felt more alive…_

"Samus…WATCH OUT!!!!"

"Whuh?" Samus opened her eyes and saw she was headed for the guardrail.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!! HOW DO I STOP THIS THING???" she screamed, scrambling as she tried to turn into a different direction, her legs flailing.

She slid into it, falling out halfway onto the other side so her face hit the snow while her lower half stayed behind above the handrail.

Zelda ran up to her, looking over the rail: "Are you all right?"

Samus raised her head, coughing out snow: "Can we stop?"

Zelda sighed in relief, shaking her head as she smiled.

"Mmm…" Samus sipped a mug of creamy hot chocolate. "This is delicious…"

Zelda sat down beside her, nodding in agreement: "I know, it's better with marshmallows."

They had returned to the party after Samus's ice skating mishap and were now sitting on a bench near the tree. It was getting late which meant it was getting close to present time. Zelda couldn't wait.

Samus drained the cup in one gulp and raised a hand to her stomach: "Whoa, that felt good."

Then Peach came up to them with Link behind her.

"Enjoying the festivities?" she asked.

"Yes, very much," Zelda smiled back while Samus bunched her shoulders with an "Eh…"

"You know, I saw that incident on the ice," Link stifled a chuckle with his hand. "It was…"

Samus glared at him, both Peach and Zelda got the hint.

Zelda gave the pink princess a look that said: "Get him out of here will you?"

"All right, all right, that's enough," Peach grabbed Link's ear, dragging him away from the two women. "Let's leave those gals alone for the moment."

"Owowowowowowow" Link whined with pain.

Zelda just shook her head then turned to Samus whom returned a small grin. Then the speaker blasted, echoing throughout the gala area: "It is officially midnight; you may give your fellow fighter a gift."

There was a commotion as everybody exchanged presents.

"Hey Samus," Zelda handed her a square box covered in gold foil and red ribbons. "I got you this."

Samus looked at it with bewilderment as she'd never gotten a gift in her lifetime. Which was probably true in her case.

She slowly began unwrapping it, unsure what was to face her in the end; pulling off the ribbon knots then tore open the foil in taped parts. Zelda watched her with the tension of a suspenseful thrill.

"Open it," she urged when Samus revealed a white box.

Samus lifted the lid to reveal a red/white striped scarf: "Oh…this is…"

"I was concerned your neck would be cold so I bought you this," Zelda sighed, raising a hand to Samus's neck.

Samus could only look at it speechlessly, near to the verge of tears. It was just a scarf yet she was so happy she could cry.

Is this what getting a gift feels like?

"Zelda…I…I love it…" Samus exhaled, picking it up and felt its soft fabric against her cheek.

"I knew you would," Zelda smiled, her eyes glistening.

"Thank you so much…" Samus sighed. "I…"

"You're welcome, here," Zelda picked up the scarf and wrapped it around Samus's neck. "There, it looks perfect on you!"

Samus petted her scarf then smiled at Zelda.

"Aww…isn't that sweet…" Peach sighed as she looked on the moment from the snack table.

"Huh, yeah…" Link murmured. "I wish I got a scarf too, it's really chilly out here."

_Oh brother_, Peach rolled her eyes.

Soon everybody received their presents and it was time to return to their apartments. The area was cleaned up as the fighters dispersed but the tree and lighting decorations were left on for the rest of night. Zelda and Samus were the last to leave so they walked alone along under the glowing streetlights.

"Um…thanks for the gift," Samus spoke up. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Zelda sighed, leaning on Samus's shoulder. "Oh! It's snowing!"

She was right; snowflakes were now falling from the dark cloudy sky. They stood under a lamp, its candlelight flickering while a flurry of snow floated down. Just two of them, it felt very romantic. Zelda glanced up to see a mistletoe hovering over them.

"Look," she pointed up and Samus followed her gaze then blushed as she stared back at her.

Zelda gave her a small smile then leaned closer, Samus did the same. They were soon nose to nose, lips nearly touching another. Then…

"I have to go."

As someone had just shattered a stained glass window with a rock, Zelda's world came crashing down.

Samus backed away from her, staring at her with eyes that said: "Forgive me" then she ran down the street into darkness.

Zelda could only stare at the street where she had left, unable to believe it. "Wh…but…"

She shook her head.

_This can't be…_

"Oh the nerve of her!" shouted a voice and Zelda turned to see Peach just a step away. "I can't believe it…"

She exhaled raising a hand to her forehead then looked at Zelda apologetically. "I'm so sorry, are you going to be fine?"

Zelda looked down at the ground, shivering; not from cold, but from crying. She put her hands to her face as Peach patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sorry…"

Zelda lay back on her bed, now dressed in Samus's oversize T-shirt. She looked out the window that resided on her side. Samus hadn't come back yet but Zelda didn't feel to be in the mood of worrying.

Samus had hurt her. Badly.

She sighed with exasperation and was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a click. She didn't think much of it, still fuming over Samus's leave. Hands covered her eyes.

"Leave me alone, I don't have time for this," Zelda groaned, trying to shake off them but that didn't stop the tickling that followed. "S-Stop it…please…stop…"

She giggled as fingers ran up and down her sides, prodding.

"Okay, okay…you got me…" she sighed, figuring she'd have to play along. "But don't think I'm over it..."

"Sit up please," came Samus's voice and Zelda obeyed without looking at her roommate, feeling her hands over her eyes once again. "Close your eyes, I have a surprise."

Zelda did as she said, putting her own hands over her eyes while Samus let go.

"No peeking!" Samus warned when Zelda tried to take a sneak peek between her fingers.

"Okay, what's up?" Zelda giggled.

She felt something cold and metal-like against the skin of her neck. "Oh! It's so cold! What…"

"Hold on," Samus said from behind, it sounded like she was struggling to link together some sort of a chain. "Here, you can look now."

Zelda revealed her eyes, feeling something around her neck. It was a golden necklace with a heart shaped locket.

"Oh…it's…" she breathed. "It's beautiful…"

Then she saw Samus for the first time since the party, gasping. Samus was still wearing her normal clothes and the scarf from Zelda but it was the addition of a flopped red hat with white fluff trim that had surprised her. Samus never seemed the type to wear something as silly as that, as you can expect.

"I'm sorry for that rude leave…" Samus sighed. "I wanted to make it up to you after what you did for me tonight…I'm really sorry if I hurt you…"

"Oh…you did Samus, don't ever do that again please…" Zelda exhaled, wrapping her arms around Samus's neck. "Promise me?"

"I promise," Samus smiled then added a mischievous look to it. "Now, I really want to make it up to you."

There she kissed her before Zelda could react. Samus lowered her to the bed, continuing her mouth work as she lay atop the princess. Zelda returned the favor, pressing their lips together even closer and more forcefully.

_Oh gosh, this is…_

Zelda blinked open her eyes, sighing blissfully. The morning sunlight shined at her face between the blinds. She felt the scarf and arm of Samus's around her and she turned over to face her whom smiled back at her, still wearing her hat.

"Merry Christmas."

Fin


End file.
